


The Duracell Incident

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Toys, bareback, heat - Freeform, stuck dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen gets an inflatable dildo stuck in his ass during his heat, and Jared has to bring batteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duracell Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89222.html?thread=34963078#t34963078) on the spnkink-meme:
> 
> "Jensen's in heat. Since he didn't have a boyfriend to help him out, he used a inflating dildo instead. What he didn't know was his dildo was already in low battery. The battery died out just after the dildo's knot inflated, and it got stuck in Jensen's ass. He tried to get the damn thing out, which only resulted in making himself coming several times in a row. He wanted to go downstairs to get some new batteries but the constant pressure on his prostate left his not enough strength to even leave his bedroom. Fearing he might die of climax, he finally called Jared for help."

Jensen doesn't know whom he should hate more, Duracell and their fucking batteries or the company that manufactured the dildo and didn't include some kind of warning mechanism in case the batteries are low. Some blinking red LED might have spared him from the embarrassment of laying on his bed, in a puddle of his own come, with said dildo stuck in his ass.

It had sounded promising, having an inflatable dildo with an electric motor instead of a pump. It allowed much more flexibility and comfort while helping him through his heat, hence why Jensen bought it.

At first, he didn't even notice the issue. The first two orgasms, even the third one, were enjoyable, took the edge off and will make him get through the next three-ish hours without wanting to jump every alpha that comes his way.

But when Jensen tried to deflate the dildo and get it out of himself, it didn't respond. Either it was broken or the battery died on him, but either way, it was stuck. Stuck and pressing hard onto Jensen's prostate, which made him come a couple times while he tried to remove it. As he tries to pull at the flared base again, he feels another orgasm wash over him. It must be number six or seven, triggered simply by the stimulation. 

The orgasms became gradually less intense, and Jensen is at a point where he tries to use the contractions of his muscles to extract the dildo, but it just won't work. It's almost inflated to its highest setting, because sue Jensen, but he's a size queen. He likes them big and he likes them filling him to the brim, which is pretty inconvenient when it comes to situations like these.

Jensen sighs and sits back on his haunches, but his legs and arms can barely support him. He's shaking from the multiple orgasms, and his heat does nothing to help him with the issue. Instead, it wrings another, almost painful climax out of him because of the change in position. There's barely any semen coming out of his dick at this point, the wet patch on his bedspread enough of a reminder of how many times he's already emptied himself.

Jensen finds himself at the thought of whether or not one can die of climaxing too many times.

In his desperation, Jensen crawls to the bedside table on all fours, the huge dildo making it impossible to close his legs or gain leverage. It feels impossible and ridiculous, and Jensen suppresses the need to cry in his humiliation, because as fucked up and inconvenient it all is, it still feels so fucking good.

It feels like there's an actual alpha knotting him, claiming him, mating with him, being tied to him for hours.

And god knows Jensen craves that, craves the come of an alpha inside him to soothe the heat, to soothe the dizziness and the fever and the lack of satisfying orgasms. Some things a dildo just can't do.

Jensen files through the drawer, looking for batteries because he was sure there were some - but then he remembers the TV remote a week ago.

"Fuck my life," he groans and faceplants into his pillow.

His cock is still hard, squashed uncomfortably between his belly and the mattress, so Jensen rolls onto his side and - number nine comes up dry. Completely dry. Jensen lets it happen, just screws his eyes shut and forces his muscles to relax.

His cell phone blinks at him.

A new message waiting for him, probably from Jared, wanting to know if he's fine, because that's what Jared does every time Jensen goes into heat.

There's nothing in this world that Jensen would rather do than call his best friend.

But that's always been the problem, since Jared is not only his best friend, but also an alpha. Jensen is pretty sure that he would jump Jared's bones the second he saw him in his current state.

Also, thinking about Jared and his big smile and broad chest and strong shoulders and probably fucking huge knot is not a good idea with that dildo stuck inside of him.

Number ten is just a weak whimper and muscles clamping around the toy.

Jensen is so sore that he can barely see straight.

He can't fall asleep like this, so sleeping it off is out of the question. There's something he needs to do. Something, anything.

Once again, Jensen tries to get onto his shaking hands and knees, even manages to stand up beside the bed, but he's weak, fucked out and exhausted. His legs don't support him, especially not with the way he has to spread them to work around the issue stuck in his ass, so it takes all the strength he has left to drop back down onto the bed.

Jensen lands on his ass and the dildo is shoved just a bit deeper into him, as if that's even possible. He moans, doesn't care how needy it still sounds.

Number eleven is more pain than pleasure.

Jensen lies down on his back as carefully and slowly as he can, tries to take some pressure off his sore, shaking muscles.

As much as he'd want to, there's no way he'd actually make it into the kitchen or living room, where he probably has batteries somewhere. Calling an ambulance for batteries seems silly, too, but Jensen finally admits to himself that he's not going to make it through this on his own.

His phone still blinks at him.

Jensen picks it up, only to find the expected text on it.

'You doing alright? :) Hang in there – J.'

He sighs and smiles. There's the one person he can call, the only person he can call that isn't family – god, that would be fucked up – the one and only werewolf in his circle of friends, the one and only who knows how to deal with heats. 

That he's an alpha is inconvenient, but they'll just have to be fucking adults about this, period. He doesn't care, not at this point.

He presses the green call button.

Jared answers on the second ring, sounding concerned. “Jensen?” 

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen sighs, then adds on impulse, “Man, it's good to hear your voice.”

“I--” Jared stops. “What's going on? Are you alright?”

Jensen finds himself laughing, and the ripple through his stomach muscle make the dildo shift inside of him. “Yeah, um, not so much,” he manages before the stimulation wrings number twelve out of him. He groans in pain. It's more cramps than anything else.

“Jen? Jen!”

“Yeah, I'm here. Just. Come to my place, please.”

Jared doesn't say anything for a moment. “But you're in heat.”

“I am. I'm also in pain and I need your help, so we both need to just... handle it,” Jensen sighs. “Can you do that for me? Please?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can... I can do that,” Jared says, and Jensen hears something rattling in the background. Car keys.

“And bring some batteries,” Jensen adds.

There's a pause, just a moment of silence on the phone. “Do I want to know?” Jared chuckles.

“You'll see.”

Another pause. “Anything else?”

“No, just, hurry.”

“I'm on my way, Jen. You hang in there, alright?”

Jensen tries to lie very still. The drive to his place from Jared's is barely ten minutes, but Jensen never imagined how long ten minutes could be. Long enough for him to make it to climax number thirteen, anyway. At this point, he just prays for Jared to not walk in on number fourteen.

The sigh of relief when he hears his front door open almost has him at number fourteen, but Jensen manages to hold back. He also was never more glad for giving Jared a spare key to his apartment than today.

“Jen?” Jared calls out from somewhere near the bedroom.

“Bedroom,” he answers, and it comes out a lot rougher and weaker than he intended it to.

The door to his bedroom clicks open, and Jared stands there, a fresh pack of batteries in his hand and a dumbfounded look on his face.

“I know, I know, I'm quite the sight,” Jensen groans and averts his eyes, humiliation and pain hitting him hard. He just wishes the ground would swallow him whole. “To make it short, you gotta change the batteries of the dildo in my ass and deflate it. It's stuck.”

Awkwardly, Jared nods and fumbles with the package of batteries, trying to open it with clumsy fingers. One of the four hits the floor and rolls under the bed.

“Shit,” Jared mumbles, and he doesn't look at Jensen, not at his face, not at the dildo. Then he's standing there at the foot of the bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Jared,” Jensen addresses him and suddenly it hits him full-on. Jared's smell, the pheromones in the air. He's exhausted, so he didn't catch them the second Jared walked in here, but damn, Jared smells good. Like satisfaction and mating and alpha.

Jensen never smelled anything that intoxicating.

Jared's chest heaves with deep breaths. “Yeah.”

“Look at me,” Jensen urges him gently.

Hazel eyes with a familiar blue spark lock with his, looking desperate. “Jensen,” he says, begs, groans. “God, you--”

“Jay, focus. Please, just, focus and do this for me, I really need to get this thing out, it hurts.”

Jared takes another deep breath, opens the latch on the bottom of the dildo, and pulls the two damn batteries out, replaces them and closes it. The pop and the jostling makes Jensen flinch, and he feels another orgasm curl in his lower abdomen. He held off number fourteen before, but this time, it seems inevitable, what with Jared kneeling between his legs, doing his best not to stare and failing miserably.

“How do you--” Jared starts, but with a look at Jensen, he shuts up and watches, transfixed, as Jensen throws his head back in his effort to not come.

Jensen clutches his thumb and index finger around the base of his dick, but it only furthers his arousal. He can't come, not like this, not in front of Jared. In his haste, he reaches down for the dildo's off-button and presses it with shaking fingers.

It deflates instantly.

Jensen groans with relief as he feels Jared's hand over his, pulling at the base of the toy, removing it and leaving him empty, gaping and sore.

Jared does it carefully, slowly, as not to hurt him, but the drag and the sudden emptiness is too much for Jensen.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna-- Jared,” he cries out. Coming without anything in him is painful for an omega, especially when he's in heat, and he knows that Jared knows this, too. “Jared, please... Jay--”

Jensen feels the warm touch of fingertips searching for his anus, which is dilated beyond anything Jensen has ever experienced, and when the warm and very human touch fills him, three or four fingers at least, and Jared's hands are huge – Jensen locks eyes with Jared, who looks somewhere between stunned and scared and turned on, and comes for the fourteenth time that day.

It's more of a relief than the thirteen ones before that together.

Jensen sinks back into the sheets, his mind blank and his muscles sore, and presses his eyes shut. “Come here,” he says and pats the bed.

The mattress dips beside him, and the warmth Jared radiates is almost palpable. Not just warmth, though. Comfort, heat, tension.

Jensen starts to laugh. “God, this is ridiculous,” he wheezes in-between laughing fits.

When he opens his eyes, he finds Jared laying beside him, propped up on his elbow, focused on his face, with a tiny smile curling the edges of his lips. Spit-slick, sinfully curved lips.

“I gotta admit, it is pretty hilarious,” Jared throws in. “Finding you with a dildo stuck up your ass.” He reaches for the toy in question and eyes it.

“Yeah, we're never gonna talk about it again,” Jensen states as firmly as he can manage in his current state. “Never. That's our noodle incident.”

Jared chuckles. “Alright. The Duracell incident, then.”

Jensen laughs again. He's sore from head to toe, but he's glad. Glad that it's over, that everything turned out alright, that Jared is here. “Thank you, for everything,” Jensen says after a long pause of resting and looking at Jared.

Jared smiles, then sighs deeply. He averts his eyes, only to find the wet spot in the middle of Jensen's bed. “Just how long have you been stuck like that?”

“Too long,” Jensen groans. They're quiet for a while, and Jensen finally has time to sort out some of his thoughts, take in the smell of Jared in his room, the headiness of it, how easy it feels and how quick the effects of the dildo and orgasm number fourteen wear off.

He only notices it when his cock twitches, hard once again, bumping against his stomach.

“God, no,” Jensen states with emphasis, before he can think of anything better.

Jared's eyes are on him, laser-sharp, waiting.

And for the first time that day, it hits Jensen how it must be for Jared. His room has to smell filthy and delicious all at once, with loads of semen on the bedspread and himself, spread out and naked on the bed. An omega in his heat, on top of that.

Jared's hands are trembling. He seems to barely hold on to his self-control, eventually reaches out to touch Jensen's arm gently, and it zings through Jensen like an adrenaline shot, the arousal, the hormones, the want.

“Jared,” Jensen gasps.

“Let me help,” Jared mumbles through clenched teeth, his voice as shaky as his hands. “Please, let me help.”

Jensen's head jerks with a nod and he turns around. He hears a zipper being opened, clothes being removed, and he feels the slick in his hole drip out. It's going to be a few days until he's back to normal, but having an alpha beside him, a smoking hot alpha willing to knot him, is enough for him to not mind it at all.

Jared slides up behind him and the intensity of skin against skin, being aligned with Jared from his shoulders to his toes, is almost driving him insane. His skin is clammy and he feels feverish, but Jared's hands travel over him, caressing every square inch he can reach, his touch soothing and making Jensen burn up even more at the same time.

“Do you have any idea,” Jared whispers into his neck, dropping soft kisses in-between words, “what you do to me, Jen? Your heat, I could smell it coming for days. Almost drove me nuts. How I wished to be the one to--”

Jensen feels it, the thick head of Jared's cock nudging against his gaping entrance, slipping through the slick and right into him. Jensen's groan is drowned out by Jared's guttural sigh, and it feels better than any dildo he ever used on himself. They told him, knotting is nothing like the weak substitutes to deal with heat, but Jensen never expected it to feel like this.

So fulfilling, so perfect, so gentle.

Jared moves only after a few seconds, and when he does, it's slow, every thrust deliberate and controlled. He fucks Jensen with a gentleness that blows his mind, makes his cock twitch and turns him to mush.

“Jared,” he sighs, then turns his head to look at his friend.

What he finds is Jared looking at him like he is the most adorable, wonderful thing in this world. That, and the underlying arousal, so deep seated in Jared's expression that it makes shivers run down Jensen's spine.

“I'mma take care of you, Jensen,” he says, a soft and firm promise, his voice breaking mid-sentence. “I'm gonna fuck you through this, make it real good, and if you want, I'll stay afterwards.”

“Yeah,” Jensen gasps, right as he feels the tug of Jared's knot slipping into him, growing, locking them together. “I'd like that.”

It doesn't take much for him to come. A few times of Jared rocking against his ass, still so very slow and careful, knot pushing against his prostate in all the right ways and Jensen feels his muscles clench for the fucking fifteenth time that day. However, it's – hands down - the best one yet. Better than the first two, or the fourteenth with Jared's fingers in his ass. It's mindblowing, overwhelming, complete with blinding white bursting behind his closed eyes. It's taking Jared deeper, it's a groan when Jared buries his teeth in his neck – claiming, really claiming him, god – it's an orgasm that changes everything.

The hot spurts of Jared's come are like ointment to his heat. Jensen knows he's going to get a few more of those over the following thirty minutes, and by the end of it, his heat will still be there, but not nearly as demanding as it was before.

They lay there, catching their breaths for a few minutes, until Jared speaks.

“You have the most adorable face when you come,” he chuckles into Jensen's neck, kisses his pulse point.

“Fuck you,” Jensen replies without venom, but with a smile.

Jared laughs some more. “About that, sorry for the--” he breaks off, peppers kisses over the bite marks on Jensen's neck.

“The claiming me as your mate, you fucker?” Jensen tsks to tease Jared, then adds in a serious tone. “Nah, I don't mind, alpha.”

Being addressed as 'alpha' completes the ritual. It's the acceptance of the claim, and Jensen would've been able to reject Jared if he hadn't. It's not widespread, but known to be doable, if hard. 

Jared practically melts, all warm smiles and puppy dog eyes and kisses Jensen again, this time on the mouth. It's not perfect, the angle is impossible, but Jensen can't help but grin into it.

“You realize I'm breeding you, right?” Jared asks some time after the strain in both their necks becomes too much and they lay down. As if on call, his knot pumps another load of semen into Jensen.

“Too late for birth control now,” Jensen shrugs and yawns. 

“You don't mind?” And Jared even dares to sound unsure, as if Jensen hasn't had the biggest crush on earth on him since the moment they met.

“God, no. If there's any alpha out there who's pups I ever wanted, it's you.”

**THE END**


End file.
